Fraternity Love Story
by AidanLovesJosh
Summary: This has nothing to do with Freedom Writer and Kaplan Falls first time.This is about a college student named Jesse Santana and this story is based off a gay porno I saw that had no plot line really besides setting up a good Jesse/Sebastian a St8 guy.


******_Fraternity bang 1_**

******_Spin Off To Fraternity Gangbang 2_**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome pledges**

** So its been a day since Sebastian Rivers had to even look at Jesse Santana ever since the thing in pledge hazing got very awkward because after all that he was still straight and staying that way along with the semi others among them, except for a few including Jesse his room mate who has yet to be there with him alone except when they sleep. He was impressive to the fact that he was untraceable, but it was starting to make Sebastian feel bad. So he devised a plan since Jesse knew his everyday schedule he wouldn't know that he had the day off today, he figured he could hind and caught him alone to confront him in person for once.**

** In came Jesse down stairs at the Fraternity door closing it behind him with his backpack on his shoulder and heads up stairs ignoring the whistles from the other fraternity brothers and continued up ****the large-ish staircase toward his shared bedroom. Once he opened the door he just did his normal thing he placed his bag on the bed then heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower.**

** And while he was in there Sebastian came from out of the closet and walked over to Jesse's bed ****and started to go through his backpack to figure out why he was avoiding him so much these days when before he wanted to be with him all the time. Then as he got to Jesse's art book where he found drawing of him sleeping and the hazing when he was being fucked repeated by the Eex fraternity, then when he got to the thirteenth page he came a across a note that was meant for him:**

**_Dear Sebastian,_**

**_ I know your straight and ever since we kissed at the hazing, I knew was gay for you and I was sure I couldn't be alone wit you without you seeing how I felt and I didn't want to lose your friendship and didn't think I could handle being around you and not want you._**

**_ So on 3/2/12 I will forever_**

**_ leave you alone, Love Jesse._**

**Sebastian look completely confused to the fact that he might lose Jesse for good if he doesn't do something quick.**

** Soon enough Jesse steps out of the shower and came back to the room where was surprised by Sebastian at his now open backpack looking at his art journal, he ran over to his backpack and snatched his art book then shoved it inside his bag. "Why Sebastian? Did you really have to be here now and go through my stuff?" asked Jesse with a scared and hurt heart.**

**All Sebastian could do as walk up to Jesse who's eyes looked straight into his eyes and then stepped around him and went to the bathroom and got dress post haste.**

**When Jesse came out there was Sebastian waiting confused all he did was take one step toward him and Jesse just freaked then ran out.**

** "Jesse! Please don't... Go?" said Sebastian calling after him and watching him leave.**

**Jesse went out as far as his feet could take him, and he met up with his new friend Brad Star who is also straight among his friends, though he knows his gaydar is going off a little on him and also Brad's friends Aaron King and Sebastian Young. who are on the way on a road trip to New Jersey for a weekend.**

**"Jesse? Dude whats wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." said Brad a little concerned for his friends, looking at the freaking out friend on his couch.**

**As Jesse was so upset that he began to have a panic attack, Brad quickly ran into his kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it up with water, then returning to Jesse. "Here drink this," As Jesse drank up Brad continued "Okay, there we go. You feel better?"**

**Brad looks to him and cautiously sits a tad closer wrapping his arm around his shoulder, then he felt Jesse lay his head upon his shoulder calming down from crying. "Now that your better, can you tell me what's going on?"**

**"Sebastian Rivers my roommate, well he had just went through my art book and saw well... well and I … Ah."**

**Brad looks at him to continued on, "I know you have more to say don't be afraid to tell me we're ****friends right? So go on please." begged Brad.**

**Jesse looks up at him slowly and goes into kiss him when he was a inch away and Brad hadn't backed away he just stares at him cautiously, but yet Jesse noticed and stops then gets up heading for the door.**

**And once he had reached the door knob Brad got up and zips over to the door quickly. Soon enough he got there just as Jesse was opening the door and he slammed it shut with his palm to the door just above Jesse's head.**

**"Brad what are you doin...?" said Jesse attempting to say something when he was cut off by Brad saying.**

**"Dude I understand your upset its the whole girl routine as well, so chill you can spend the night you have a spare key for the apartment, if you want you can crash on the sofa if you want for the night."**

**So Jesse took a deep breath and nods okay he will spend the night.**

**That night, Sebastian had a lot to think about cause now he differentially knew the reason for all the distance but what he couldn't figure out was way Jesse thought there needed to be distance in the first place. He thought to himself trying not to pull his own hair out in the process and he was a little flustered to think he was going to lose a real good friend in the whole thing too. He didn't think anything of gay people they were who they were and he was him, so as long as they didn't hit on him he was totally cool with it but it looks like to avoid that he was avoiding him all to together and that made him said. Hell his girlfriend made him sit through every season of Will and Grace and He will make it with a gay roommate, w w wait that's not what I meant.**

******_The_****next morning, Jesse woke up to Brad making him breakfast in his Semi big but expensive kitchen, eggs and bacon along with several other smells which were in the air and Jesse couldn't quite put a finger on it at the moment. And Jesse could Brad is a real hottie! At 5'11 and 150 lbs. Brad is a smooth jock.**

**Though he didn't want to get off track of why he was here he just wanted to feel safe and sound, though that all went out the window with a couple of knocks on the front door of the apartment.**

**Jesse jumped with a loud gasp, which made Brad look up at him then the door in a fit of rage for his friend.**

**"Who's there?" He yelled in a raspy voice.**

**"Sebastian Rivers! Is Jesse in there we seriously need to talk. Please let me in," said Sebastian at the front door no longer banging to not alarm Jesse though when Brad had reached the door and turned back to look at Jesse the back door of the apartment was wide open and Jesse was long gone.**

**Brad was forced to open the front door upon the fact he had lost his reason to not.**

**"Hi? Brad Star right? Is Jesse here I really need to talk to him, we had this kind of fight and I really need to talk to him before He runs out of my life for good. But he keeps running from me no matter what I do." confessed Sebastian.**

**Brad look at him with a mysterious look on his face and said, "Sorry bro but you totally just missed him by the time I reached the door he took the back door out of here," **

**Sebastian dropped his head and shouts, "Fuck!" And took off in a long sprint after Jesse.**

**Brad the went inside and grabbed his stuff and his bags for his trip and locked the front door, then heads out the back to his car after locking up. He heads over to his friends house to pick them up first he picks up Aaron King's to pick him up. His Height is 5'11and his weight: 175 lbs and he says he's straight but that thugish switch he was when he walks says other whys .**

**Aaron says "Hey, Brad ready to go get Sebastian Young?" And he gets inside the car and then they drove off into the distance to toward downtown Chicago.**

**So as they drive Aaron got comfortable and tried to look at him and not be caught by his friend though he couldn't help but stare at that hot Jock of his. "God, do I want to touch that body, feel his body against mine hard and rough dominating me again and again. Oh God do I love a to be dominated, I'm so glad no one knows I'm Gay in my guy friend circle." thought Aaron to himself still staring at Brad's crotch in which he was now caught by Brad for one because they had stopped at the large apartment building and Sebastian had been in the car staring at the dazed boy for the last five straight minutes.**

**Brad then sarcastically asked Aaron, "Like what you see?" and laughs at the look on Aaron's face.**

**Aaron looked shock then faked a convincing laugh and replies, "No Dude, I'm cool."**

**Brad started the car and began to drive and looks at Sebastian in the mirror and they both had a lifted eyebrow like (He is so in the closet) they continued their long drive.**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting on with it**

******Brad Benton Brent Corrigan **

****** Jake Steel Sean Preston Jaidan Rivers**

****** Vance Winter Mike King and Anthony**

**Sebastian had told the guys in the college interview, "I sleep naked but when I'm with my friends I wear my briefs,"**

**While Brad had told them, "I diffidently sleep naked'"**

**While Aaron had said " It's bad enough being around one cock tease, but two."**

**Then Sebastian told them, "I'm not a cock tease I don't really care who sucks me off I just care who knows about it."**

**Then Brad said, "Yeah I fuck Girls but some guys assess look like chicks"**

**Soon enough they reached the Hotel room and Sebastian entered the room first the others in tow, "Fuck there's only one bed!"**

**Brad then says, " you got to be fucking kidding me,"**

**So Aaron said, "It's the only one they had last minute,"**

**As Brad leapt atop the bed getting comfortable he said, "Fuck that you two can have the floor,"**

**Then as Sebastian land down to he said, "Shit,"**

**Aaron says, "Well if you guys are sleeping on the bed, then so am I," Aaron lays next to Brad.**

**Brad says, "We're not all going to fit on here,"**

**Sebastian then said "sleep on the couch then"**

**Then Sebastian and Brad playfully wrestled and Brad playfully chuckled and screamed.**

**Aaron stopped caused it got awkward for him.**

**_2Am in the morning_****, Aaron was sleeping in just his white briefs on his stomach, while Brad slept on his back naked and with a hard-on, and Sebastian was in his black boxer-briefs with his left arm over his face covering his eyes as he slept.**

**Soon enough Aaron woke up to turn his head to go to sleep a little more comfortable and when he gently rubbed his eyes, he then saw Brad's manhood all 9.5 inches of it and made him very wide-eyed and curious. So to test something crawled the very close distance between him and Brad and layed his head on his chest and lays his bent leg in between Brad's left leg and his left arm across his chest also on Sebastian a little resting his head down and quickly closing his eyes so it looked like he was just moving in his sleep. And when Sebastian didn't wake up and neither did Brad, so Aaron gently pulled his arm back and his hands grazed his chest then Brad's stopping upon his right left pec. And yet again Aaron closed his eyes to play sleep just in case he was to wake up Brad or if he had.**

**Thus Brad was still (Sleep?)**

**Aaron slowly looks down at Brad's 9.5 hard-on and slowly moves his arm down towards it and closes his eyes again. **

**And this time Brad had cracked his eyes and looked down at him knowing exactly what Aaron was doing and he really wanted him to continue so him went back to playing sleep.**

**Aaron looks up at him to make sure he was still sleep not noticing his dick twitch below his hand, and when he saw that Brad was still sleep, he reached for his dick while still looking at him before he ****started to gently stroke up then down once the with no reaction he got up a little cautiously and slowly moving down to toward Brad's lap and stopping to look at him. Then he fakes like he is yawning and no one moves so he bent over bring his mouth to Brad's dick and licks along the shaft for a second then he look up at Brad quickly to see if he woke but nope he was still (Sleep.) and then he went down after wrapping his fingers around the middle of the shaft and looks one last time then dips inserting Brad's dick into his mouth and working his tongue as he moved his head up and down nice and slow for the next several seconds and Brad sneaks a peak at what Aaron was doing.**

**Aaron stops sucking on it and looks up quickly at Brad then to Sebastian and he crawls slowly across the bed toward Sebastian lowering his head toward the Sebastian's large bulge in his boxer-briefs and gave it a quick nibble then looks up at Sebastian not seeing Brad take a quick glance at him then back to (sleep.) Aaron sits up and looks to Sebastian then to Brad and dips down sticks the cloth covered dick head into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck on head again. **

**Sebastian's arm slide down near his boxer-briefs waistline causing another quick glance from Aaron.**

**Aaron took the left corner of the waistband in his fingers and carefully peels the band down enough to reveal half of the 7" thick inches and gave it a lick then looks up. Still nothing so he then took the whole head of his dick into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down and for a while Sebastian watch as so did Brad but not to a point where the others knew. Aaron wanted more of it so he move down slightly trys to down his briefs down to his inner thighs which was easy since Sebastian helped though he made it look like he was moving in his sleep.**

**Chapter 2**

** A Lot Of Non Con**

**Meanwhile back in the city of Chicago IL, Jamie Donovan was walking down the street in boys town when he decided to head through an alley. In which no one made to the other side.**


End file.
